


Segue - Poignant Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1294]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on the aftermath of Tony's incident with the plague. What he must have been feeling. What he might have done.





	Segue - Poignant Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/15/2002 for the word [segue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/15/segue).
> 
> segue[ sey-gwey, seg-wey ]  
> verb (used without object), se·gued, se·gue·ing.  
> to continue at once with the next musical section or composition (often used as a musical direction).  
> to perform in the manner of the preceding section (used as a musical direction).  
> to make a transition from one thing to another smoothly and without interruption:  
> The conversation segued from travel anecdotes to food.  
> noun  
> an uninterrupted transition made between one musical section or composition and another.  
> any smooth, uninterrupted transition from one thing to another.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the December 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159796.html).

Tony let his fingers run along the piano keys. There was always something so majestic about the sounds a baby grand could make. NCIS may be his career, but music was his passion. 

He could pour his soul out into his songs. It was one of the ways he relieved the stresses associated with being on the MCRT. Today he was writing about well the past week really.

_You smile when you feel like crying, you act like you’re okay, when you’re falling apart inside._

That was basically his entire hospital visit with the plague. He smiled and acted like he was ok as he knew Kate needed him to do so, but he really wasn’t. All he’d wanted to do was cry.

He may not have died by the plague, but that didn't mean it wasn’t extremely painful. He had to let it go, though. It was over now and he had to move on. 

_You smile when you feel like crying,_  
_you act like you're okay, when you're falling apart inside_  
_and you let it go._

_You move on,_  
_because there's nothing else you can do._  
_Deep inside you hide away your feelings._  
_You bury them so deep that you can’t find them._

_You pull on your pants and you take the next step._  
_The one after that and the one after that._  
_They try to keep you down,_  
_explosions all around, but still you continue you on._

_You have to continue on._

The music had a haunting quality to it and combined with the lyrics sent a shiver down his spine. It was simply too accurate. He knew that this song would never be shared.

It would reveal far too much about him. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to move on.

He just hoped that this song would be enough to exorcise the emotions and demons from the past few weeks, so that he truly could move on. He continued to play the song on the piano as he made effortless segues from one section to the next, singing the words softly, over and over again, lost in his own world of remembered pain.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 3 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 3 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
